Talk:Chisei Tomoko
Tools If Chisei is part of the fanon canon, she can't have those weapons. They are currently in possession of the Seven Swordsmen, of the fanon canon. The tools I mean are the seven swords of the mist btw. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 19:51, May 19, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean? The tools will be in possession of whoever each user puts them in possession in the fan canon. Is there something I'm missing? Do I not know what you mean by fan canon? --JakCooperThePlumber (talk) 22:50, May 20, 2014 (UTC) It's not like there are multiple Hidden Mist swords. By fanon canon, I mean the storyline that this fanon accepts as a continuation of canon basically. And in this continuation, the weapons are in possession of the Swordsmen. I'm just saying basically saying that in FC, she wouldn't have them, as the Swordsmen do. Their names have been already added to the swords sometime ago. However, it seems you plan to make her a weapons expert like Tenten. Maybe, she has replicas of each sword, that she made herself? Each with maybe different abilities than the original. That way, she could still possess them regardless. Of course, you could always try to steal the swords from them as well. But this would require roleplays against the Swordsmen and such, in order to attempt that. All I'm saying, is that in fanon canon, she couldn't possess those at this moment in time. However, if you wish to use the swords in just regular rps that is fine as well. Though I think you maybe confused about what the fanon canon is. If you have questions, feel free to ask. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 23:01, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I think I understand now. The Fan Canon is basically an "official" fanfiction for Naruto on this site, (I assume th at's what you mean by the site's continuation). The thing is, I was actually planning on having her steal them away in my story, (figured that would be more challenging then just having their creator make new ones for her). Is there a page where I can read more information on wh at's included in the fan canon of the site? --JakCooperThePlumber (talk) 00:44, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Here's some fanon canon info, http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Simbah/Official_Fanon-Canon_Information_and_Guidelines It details what you need to know pretty much. But if the weapons are for your own personal story, that is fine. I would just suggest saying that the weapons, when you detail her use, are "FFO" (Fanfiction Only). Or, if she's not involved in the FC, I would just suggest removing the "FC" tag, to remove confusion from the article. So others know its just for rping purposes and your own stories. However, you're welcome to enter the FC and attempt stealing the swords from the various swordsmen of the FC if you wish. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 00:49, May 21, 2014 (UTC)